


Worst! Sex! Ever!

by Amarylissa



Series: Pineapple Rock [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drunken night on Steve's beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst! Sex! Ever!

**Author's Note:**

> For I Million Words Scenes from a Hat prompt: worst sex ever

Four rounds in, something inspired Steve to bring out the tequila. The level of conversation sank, until Kono said, “Right, worst sex, ever! Who’s gonna start?”

Danny launched in, “One time, Rachel and I thought we’d be romantic, do it in a field. She hadn't been in Jersey long and I wanted to impress her. I took candles, a picnic blanket, a bottle of wine. Turns out she has terrible grass allergies. I thought she was enjoying it, she had broken out and was itching all over. Fuck, she’s going to kill me if she finds I've told you.”

Kono chortled. “At least she’s not Yakuza.”

“So, you and Adam ever had really bad sex?”

Kono looked over to where Chin was tending the grill, and tried to lower her voice, “Sex on the beach. Sand in places it should never get!”

“I knew it!” Danny was triumphant, “I told you, Steve!”


End file.
